


[vore] Toriel Gets A Little Carried Away

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Same-Size Vore, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Soriel, Vore, multiple prey, safe vore, these tags will give away the story:, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Toriel “accidentally” swallows Sans and then asks Papyrus to help pull him back out...





	[vore] Toriel Gets A Little Carried Away

Toriel woke up hungry. Papyrus would probably call them down for breakfast soon. The diminutive figure of Sans was curled up next to her on his side. She nuzzled into his ribs gently, not intending to wake him. He smelled good though, his scent mingling with her own that was clinging to him.  
  
“mm… morning, tori.” He stirred, curling around her snout. She moved it up to his skull, intending to kiss him, but found herself giving his face an affectionate lick. He giggled and turned his skull to escape it, so she licked the side, more boldly this time. He only giggled again as she pressed the length of her tongue against his skull. If she opened wide she could practically fit the whole thing in her mouth. In fact, she was pretty sure she could—  
  
“hahaha—stop it, tori.” Sans pushed at her muzzle—a purely symbolic gesture with no strength in it. “cut out the weird stuff,” he said, but he was still smiling. Well, he was always smiling, but his smile still looked genuine.  
  
“I can’t cut it out—it grows right back.” She lifted herself to her elbows, rolling him onto his back, and licked all the way from his pelvis up the lower part of his spine and across his rib cage.  
  
“oh stars, tori—we can’t. papyrus is gonna fetch us for breakfast soon. and i haven’t even showered.” Sans was blushing cyan.  
  
“You don’t need to shower.” She scooted down and took one of his feet delicately in her claws, stretched out his leg and licked up the length of it. “And maybe I don’t need breakfast.”  
  
Sans laughed again. “this must be what they mean by ‘shower with affection.’”  
  
Toriel fit both his feet in her mouth, and he laughed again as she tickled them with her tongue. Then she pushed forward, sliding his feet deeper into her mouth, her jaws creeping up his tibiae and fibulae.  
  
“no, seriously, tori, this is getting a little weird,” he said, still with laughter in his voice.  
  
She couldn’t argue with that, partly because her mouth was full of legs. She pushed her head forward a little more and his feet entered her throat. He started to squirm, but with her jaws closed gently around his femurs there was no way he was getting his legs out unless she let him.  
  
“tori, i know they say goats will eat anything, but you’ve got to be kidding me.” The corners of her mouth turned up in amusement. He was starting to get anxious but he couldn’t pass up a good pun. If her mouth wasn’t full she might have said something about his delicious humor. As it was, she slid her tongue under his pelvis and lifted it past her lower jaw, dragging him a little ways down the bed.  
  
“whoa. tori, seriously, what are you doing? you’re scaring me.”  
  
She swallowed, pulling him deeper, so his ribs rested on her tongue. Supporting his skull with one hand, she sat upright.  
  
“tori, stop, please.” He sounded scared now. Some part of her was aware that this should bother her, but right now it was too good. An effortless gulp brought his pelvis into her gullet to join his legs, and his skull could now rest on the end of her tongue. It occurred to her that his arms might be in the way, or he could grab onto her muzzle, so she gently folded them and tucked them next to his ribs, his elbows within the confines of her lips. He unfolded them as soon as her hands withdrew, and wrapped them around her muzzle. She pulled them off and arranged them alongside his ribs again. He made a little whine of distress.  
  
She swallowed again, tilting her head back so that Sans would slide down easier and not have his spine bent at so uncomfortable an angle. Now his lower ribs were fetched up against the entrance to her throat, and his skull was forced to turn so that his face wouldn’t be pressed against her palate.  
  
“tori… you wouldn’t…” He couldn’t meet her eyes, of course, but he tilted his skull upward to address her fangs. She could feel him trembling. She sealed her lips and swallowed him up to the clavicle. After that it was easy to push his skull into her throat and gulp him all the way down.  
  
She felt him move down her esophagus, either too stunned or squeezed too tight to struggle. Once he had settled in her stomach, she let herself fall backwards onto the bed and stretched out, enjoying the sensation of fullness. He struggled just enough to make his displeasure with the situation clear, and then went still, and wouldn’t respond even when she stroked her hand along her belly, caressing him through the fur and flesh.  
  
She laughed to herself, trying to think of a good pun for the occasion. He tasted sans-sational—too generic. If she’d had some bread she could have made a sans-wich. Hmm, it was a stretch. In this situation, Sans probably couldn’t stomach a bad pun—that wasn’t true; he loved bad puns.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
“SANS? TORIEL? BREAKFAST IS READY! ARE YOU DECENT?”  
  
“Come in,” she answered, pulling the blanket over herself.  
  
“GOOD MORNING, TORIEL,” Papyrus said as he opened the door and stepped into the room, dressed in his usual battle body plus a frilly apron. He glanced around, not looking directly at Toriel as she sat up, holding the blanket on to preserve her modesty. “SANS? ARE YOU HIDING? DON’T TELL ME HE’S ALREADY UP.”  
  
Toriel had no idea what she was going to tell Papyrus, but she was feeling too euphoric to be bothered very much by the uncertainty. “No, he’s here.”  
  
“WHERE IS HE?” Papyrus gingerly tried to peer around to check behind her without looking too closely at her in her disrobed state.  
  
“Papyrus, my dear.” Toriel let concern cloud her face. “The thing is … we were … I may have gotten a little carried away. I’m afraid I’ve done something very strange.”  
  
“OH?” Papyrus stood up straight and met her gaze, a little curious and a little apprehensive.  
  
“Yes, I—don’t worry, he’s not hurt, but I—I’ve swallowed him.”  
  
Papyrus stared at her for a moment. “SWALLOWED?”  
  
Toriel nodded sheepishly. “But do not worry. I just need your help to get him out again. Could you take off your gloves for a moment?”  
  
“OKAY,” Papyrus said cautiously, pulling off his gloves and setting them aside.  
  
Toriel looked him up and down. “And perhaps your chest plate and scarf as well.”  
  
“MY CHEST PLATE?” Papyrus was skeptical.  
  
“I want you to reach in and grab him in order to pull him out. It is a long way, I’m afraid. But don’t worry, I will have hold of your legs.”  
  
“VERY WELL…” Papyrus hesitantly removed his apron and the upper portion of his battle body.  
  
“Best to use both hands.” Toriel leaned forward so that Papyrus would have a straight shot down her throat, and opened her mouth wide.  
  
Papyrus looked doubtfully down into it and set one hand on her tongue, which twitched encouragingly. He steeled himself and plunged one hand into her throat, and then the other. She helped pull his arms in by swallowing. Soon he was almost shoulder deep.  
  
“I DON’T FEEL ANYTHING. YOU WERE RIGHT; IT IS A LONG WAY DOWN.”  
  
She blinked in response, and took a firm hold on his legs. He sighed in resignation, took a deep breath, and ducked his skull between her jaws. She lifted his legs up, sitting up straight and leaning her head back so that gravity helped pull him deeper, and with some effort managed to gulp down not only his skull but his ribs as well, and the rest of his spine slid in easily so that only his pelvis and legs were sticking out of her mouth. He was still a moment and then started to squirm. He’d probably gotten a good solid grip on his brother and was ready to be pulled back out.  
  
He was wearing his boots, even indoors. With her head tilted back, they were below her line of vision, but she took one in both hands and fiddled with it until she was able to pull it off, then the other. Then she lifted his legs above her head and swallowed his pelvis.  
  
His legs fit down her throat easily, but the problem was finding space for him in her stomach. She gradually worked them deeper into her throat, forcing him to curl up in the depths of her stomach. When she had finally gulped down his feet, she collapsed onto the bed again, tired from the effort it had taken to swallow the larger skeleton. Sans was still unresponsive, probably sulking, and Papyrus hadn’t struggled at all after it had become obvious she wasn’t going to pull him back out like she’d implied. He must be shocked and confused.  
  
“What am I going to do now?” she wondered aloud.  
  
***  
  
“Really? THAT’S what happened?” Frisk couldn’t believe their ears.  
  
“yep. i was so freaked out, i broke up with her for almost an entire week.”  
  
“I definitely made some serious mistakes that day,” said Toriel solemnly. “In fact, I didn’t want to tell you this story—”  
  
“Well, it is a really weird story.” Frisk crossed their arms.  
  
“yeah but you’re eighteen now, you can handle mature content.” Sans brushed it off.  
  
“This is weird even for that,” Frisk insisted.  
  
“As I was saying, I was reluctant to share this story, not only because of its … weirdness … but because I almost think Sans is a bad role model for forgiving me after that. He would have been more than justified in calling things off permanently.”  
  
“come on, tori, i couldn’t stay mad at you. in the end, i didn’t really believe you were gonna hurt me, and i was right.”  
  
“But obviously I should have asked permission. And I shouldn’t have involved Papyrus without both of their permission.”  
  
“yeah, that part kinda got my goat.”  
  
“I didn’t realize myself how voracious I really was. I mean, with Asgore I often—” Toriel trailed off on noticing the unamused look Sans was giving her. “But you see, the good message you can take away from the story, is that if a relationship, romantic or not, is truly meant to be, then even fairly serious mistakes cannot destroy it.”  
  
“Also my forgetting to call him seems like a really small mistake in comparison to…” said Frisk.  
  
“Yes.” Toriel was rather ill-at-ease.  
  
“And… the other day, when I asked where Sans was, and you and Papyrus looked all guilty, and all you would say was that he’s around here somewhere?”  
  
“Oh. Um. Yes.” Toriel blushed pink.  
  
“Seriously? You let her do it again?” Frisk fixed Sans with a disbelieving glare.  
  
“yeah, well. it’s not that bad when you get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tori's "cut it out" joke is of course borrowed from Rafiki in Disney's The Lion King (though not quite verbatim).
> 
> Look, I turned off auto-capitalize in Scrivener so I can type Sans's dialogue in all lower case :3


End file.
